


Can we be happy now?

by Fireiii



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bruce and Selinas wedding, DaddyBats, Family, Hurt/Comfort, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireiii/pseuds/Fireiii
Summary: Dick Grayson is not going to be the one who ruins Bruce and Selina's wedding, but life never that simple. Events leading up to the wedding and the rollercoaster after.





	1. Chapter 1

Before

Wonder Woman was searching for any trace Barbatos left behind. You don't spend centuries trying to destroy the universe with only one game plan. She knew there was failsafe plan. She just had to figure out what it was before it was too late. Gotham was her only clue. 

Diana Prince didn't tell the league, because Batman would find out and go on a guilt trip crusade blaming himself. Her ex Bruce was getting married in a few weeks and the Justice League were trying to put away all psychos so they can have an uninterrupted wedding for once. 

The Court of Owls was involved in bringing him to this universe she just needed more clues.

...

Batular Party

Bruce was in his suit and not the batsuit this time. He was ready for his bachelor party. Clark had planned the party and Bruce grudgingly agreed to it. 

Alfred was the actual reason Bruce was going. He convinced him that the ‘Playboy Billionaire Bruce Wayne’ is getting married and he was going to cause a media frenze. He needed to act as normal as possible. Being under the media microscope since the day he announced his and Selinas engagement. 

Clark Kent aka Superman who the public knew was close to Bruce and the only person Bruce allowed to interview his kids, Oliver Queen aka Green-arrow the public knew relations between both their companies were good, Kate aka his cousin aka Batwoman who said was there to keep an eye on the men, Jason and Dick who were 21 and 22. Legally old enough to partake in the Vegas events much to Bruce's displeasure. They were all flying out to vegas via private jet for the weekend. 

They met at the manor and Alfred drove them to the airport. 

“Cheers to Bruce actually getting married! I never thought this day would come.” Oliver said raising a glass and everyone laughed and cheered.

“Not gonna lie B, I was surprised when I heard you  _ finally _ asked Selena to marry you.” Jason said obnoxiously, but smiled at the end of it meaning no harm.

“Well to be fair it’s not like he could marry _justice_.” Kate teased.

Bruce raised his hand to his chest looking offended at Kate “Et tue.”

The limo was filled with laughter as the guys and Kate were teasing Bruce all the way to the airport. 

Alfred smiled to himself, he had never felt so much joy and dare he say it excitement.

…

The jet was roomy enough for everyone to spread out. Dick bounced to his favourite window seat before Jason could take it. It was late so everyone got comfortable for the 5 hour flight. 

By the time they had taken off Dick was already asleep uncomfortably with the chair still in the upright position.

Bruce was worried. Dick seemed exhausted and was definitely hiding something from him. Dickie loved being the center of attention and teasing Bruce, but the ride to the airport he was pretty quiet. Dick showed up an hour before they had to leave after 2 weeks or radio silence. Bruce was almost ready to track his son down. After the proposal, Bruce's life had been in chaos, and now he was feeling guilty for not keeping better tabs on his kids. 

Jason was sitting across from Bruce and noticed the worried brooding look Bruce was casting and rolled his eyes. 

“Always so worried about the Golden child.” He huffed out.

“He's hiding something.” Bruce said not wanting to get into an argument with Jason about loving _ all _ his kids.

Jason stood up getting Bruce's full attention.

“I'll take care of Dickie-bird. You have fun. That's my wedding gift old man.” Jason said then stalked over to the chair next to Dick and plopped down startling Him awake. Dick looked around confused, worrying Bruce even more, but Jason flicked him on the forehead. Jason adjusted the chairs so that they were actually laying down and pulled Dick onto him. Dick instantly cuddled with his younger brother and in a few minutes his breath evened out. Jason ran one hand through Dickies messy untamable raven locks and read an ebook on his phone with the other.

Clark got up and took Jason's old chair smiling at the brothers. 

“I’ll keep my eyes and ears out for them, but Jason's right. Try and enjoy this.” 

“Thanks Clark.” Bruce said happy he built a network of people to protect his little birds. Now he had love and support from his friends, kids and soon his wife. 

He isolated himself for so long this all seemed impossible years ago. Gotham was in good hands with the Birds of Prey and he could relax as both Batman and Bruce Wayne.

…

Oliver bought some kind of program for the weekend. Bottle service, VIP, and the three penthouse suits. One for the younger single boys, one for the Adult men. Oliver and Clark were married and Bruce promised Selina he would behave. Katy had her own room. 

The first day they took helicopter rides over the grand canyon and went swimming. That night they went around the strip gambling in different casinos. Oliver and Bruce spend money like rich men giving Clark high blood pressure watching them spend it so fruitlessly. Jason was spending Bruce's money because he was pissed at Bruce for acting like an idiot and spending so much money fruitlessly. He ended up doubling the cash every time he tried to waste it. Everyone was having fun. Kate found a women at the bar and ditched the group knowing they were not going to do anything too wild. 

Jason noticed Dick was already swaying and giggling. He knew Dick didn't drink enough to be this tipsey. Bruce always had a drink in his hands, but his sharp eyes let his friends and family know that he hasn’t drank a sip. Oliver on the other hand was up doing karaoke.

Jason decided he was done. He could only take so much from Olivers singing. Grabbing his brother and dragging Dick who stumbled after him. “Common Goldie. Time for bed.” 

Clark saw Jason dragging Dick across the room and Jason mumbled quietly that he was taking Dickie back to their room. Clark nodded then told Bruce, who was next to him at the bar pretending they didn't know Oliver. 

...

Dick was mumbling and Jason wasn’t really listening. He got them to the right hotel and elevator safely.

“Where is my key?” Jason was talking to himself because his companion was way too drunk to care what he was saying. 

“ _ Hey!”  _ Jason grabbed his brother who was trying to slide down the elevator wall. 

“Your heavy enough as is. I’m not carrying you bridal style to our room. We are  _ almost _ there.” Jason told his waisted brother.

“When did you even drink this much?” He kept talking pulling Dick into a kind of hug to keep him upright and check his pockets to find Dicks room key.

“How many pockets do you have.” Jason checked the pockets and heard something rattle. ‘ _What's this_ ’ Jason thought to himself pulling out the bottle.  _ A pill bottle. A HIGH PRESCRIPTION PILL BOTTLE!  _ Jason almost dropped Dick. He cursed his unlistening brother.

...

Jason hauled Dick over to their room leaned him on the wall and found his own room key. Once they were in the room and the door was locked Jason threw his older brother on to the bed.

Jason screamed “What the _hell!_ ” 

Jason punched the wall and paced the room.

“Why are you yelling?” Dick mumbled sitting up clumsily.

“Why am  _ I  _ yelling? Oh I don’t know. Maybe it’s cause my brother is an  _ idiot.”  _ Jason stomped over to Dick leaning down so that he was at eye-level. Jason grabbed his face focusing on the dilated pupils and checked his pulse. 

“These pills aren't a joke! This is for major things you idiot! Like if your half dead type of painkillers!” 

“It hurts.” Dick mumbled and tried to curl onto himself, but Jason wouldn't let him.

Jason grabbed Dick dragging him into the bathroom. Turning on the ice cold water and shoving Dick under it, waking him up.

Dicks eyes opened up more aware but still dilated. 

“Jason?” he gasped.

“Does this look familiar.” Jason asked shoving the pill bottle in Dick’s face.

Dick looked away. “How many did you take. I swear if you are lying we get to visit the Vegas hospital to get your damn stomach pumped.” Jason growled watching his brother process the question. 

“I only took a half.” he said looking his brother in the eye.

Jason watched him seriously for a few seconds. 

“And you drank alcohol why?” Jason demanded.

Dick shrunk into himself. “I needed to be numb for long enough for Bruce not to notice.”

Jason walked over to to the sink grabbing a hand towel. Walking back grabbing Dicks chin and wiped his face a little roughly revealing dark bags under his eyes and bruises on his cheek.

It took a few moments before Dick shoved Jason's hands away and turned the water off, he was shivering. 

“I’m fine Jason.” he snapped. His blue eyes were almost black. 

Jason glared at him crossing his arms “Tell me what the fuck is going on. Right now.”

“I got in over my head! The owls kidnaped and hurt me. I’m  _ fine _ now, but it still hurts.” Dick was on the verge of hysteria his voice trembled.

“Why didn't you tell anyone?” Jason asked his voice was calm but he ended up dragging Dick out of the shower, pulling his shirt off. There were really bad bruises on his chest, but they seemed to be old. 

“We were just at the pool. How the hell did you hid that!” Jason asked confused. 

Dick rolled his eyes and sank down to the bathroom floor “Grew up with batman. Learned to cover up bruises pretty young. Didn't actually get in the water either. Pretty sure he gave you the makeup lesson too.” Jason was still pissed, but glad that Dick was now talking more since and seemed less high from mixing painkillers with alcohol. 

“Shut up.” Jason grumbled helping his brother change into pajamas and go to bed.

…

Bruce walked into the Boys room when he got back to the hotel. He was checking on the boys before going to bed. Dick was fast asleep his head buried in his pillow. Bruce noticed the second empty bed and walked into the room looking for his second eldest. 

“Jay?” he called.

Jason was in the kitchen glaring at an unopened bottle of alcohol.

“Hey kid. What's up?” Bruce whispered pulling up a seat next to Jason.

Jason glared at the bottle harder. Bruce waited him out, like he always does.

“How was the night out with everyone?” Jason asked.

“It was nice. Oliver is probably throwing up in the bathroom as we speak. Kate is probably having the most fun.” Bruce said smirking.

“I’m actually surprised you are both in the room before us old folks.” Bruce's tone was teasing yet inquisitive.

Jason shrugged “Dickie was sneaking alcohol and had a little too much. I told you I’d watch him.”

“He said he was okay with me getting married. Then he disappears and acts like this.” Bruce huffed out.

“I love her, but I also love you kids.” 

Jason snorted. “You do remember Alfred was the one who told us you were engaged when you ran off to fight your ex.” 

Bruce grumbled. “Would me being married change anything.”

They were quiet for a bit longer. Bruce stood up and put the bottle in the fridge. He kissed Jason's forehead.

“Get some sleep.” 

…

The boys were packing up to leave the hotel room. Jason and Dick danced around the first night. Dick played happy go lucky, but Jason could see there was something off. After they packed Jason cornered Dick pulling him into the bathroom and wet a hand towel.

“Hey.  _ Jason _ !” Dick tried to protest. “Stop. What the hell!” Dick tried to stop Jason. when he pulled his shirt up and wiped his ribs gentle yet firm enough to get rid of makeup.

“The bruises are gone.” Jason said.

Dick pouted “ _ I  _ could have told you that.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “How?” he asked.

Dick slumped and his eyes clouded over. “I don't even know.” he whispered. 

“We need to tell Bruce.” 

Dick shook his head and grabbed Jason's shirt “Please.  _ Please  _ Jason. Don’t tell him! Not yet.” 

Dick finally looked up at Jason. 

“The wedding is  _ tomorrow _ . I’m getting better not worse. One more day.” 

Jason let his forehead rest on Dicks for a few seconds. “Bruce is going to his private island with Selina after the wedding.”

Dick didn't break eye contact. “I know.”

Jason grumbled and straightened up. Dick just grabbed his shirt again. 

“I’ll tell the league. I promise. Listen Jay. They have known me since I was like 9. They'll get all protective and figure this out without telling B. He hasn’t been this happy in so long. I  _ can’t  _ be the reason he doesn’t get married.” 

Jason looked away and calmed himself down. He glared at Dick who was leaning on the wall of the bathroom pleading Jason to not tell their adopted father. 

Jason cupped Dicks face glaring green eyes met sparkling blue ones “You and your damn puppy eyes. I won’t say anything, but promise you will tell me if anything changes.”

Dick beamed up at Jason jumping up and hugging him tightly.

“Thanks Jay.” He said then ruffled Jason's hair.

“Race you downstairs!” he said shoving Jason and slammed the bathroom door shut Jason in it laughing. 

…


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people more problems...

Bruce was going to use his manor for the wedding. Dr. Fate was monitoring the watchtower and had the Justice Society on stand by. Clayface was making sure no one escapes Arkham and Amanda Waller doubled security in Black Gate as a wedding gift. 

Dawn

The batkids were all sitting on the porch waiting for the sun to rise and the festivities to begin. They partrolled one last time before meeting back at the manor.

“There hasn't been any major crime in the last week. I’m kinda freaking out.” Stephanie said.

Tim rolled his eyes. “Everyone has doubled security this week.”

“Feels like the calm before a storm.” Steph shrugged. “I just hope the storm is after the vows.” Cassandra nodded.

Timothy, Stephanie and cassandra were sitting on the porch swing sipping the tea Alfred brought them. The rest of kids were on the rocking chairs around the little table and Jason was sitting on the railing of the porch.

Dick shrugged and added “Maybe we will get lucky and it will hit after B is gone for the honeymoon.”.

Jason and Damon glared at him.

Duke looked around at them “I honestly thought it was impossible to get all of us in one place at the same time.”

There was a chorus of gaspes. “We don't say things like that! It's like the bat-jinx.” Stephanie told Duke.

Dick just laughed “Common guys. The family is expanding one more person, so maybe it won't be that bad.” 

“Last time Barbie said something like that we found the demon child.” Jason said and pointed to Damion.

Babs looked offended “I do remember you saying something of that sort and then we found out about Cassandra.”

Duke waved his hands catching everyone's attention “Wait. Are you _serious!_?” he asked but couldn't help but let a smile leak through his lips. He loved this new miss-matched family, but he was pretty sure they were a little insane. Sometimes they made him feel crazy because they all just accept the weirdest things as fact.

They all looked at him seriously. 

“Your new. I know this is a shock. Bruce has a problem.” Tim told Duke.

Steph laughed and punched Tim in the arm.

“He always needs more child soldiers.” Jason added. 

“Jason!” Dick gasped.

“So? Is this everyone?” Duke asked a little worried.

Harper looked around at the circle. “We have the true-son Damion. His adopted kids Dick, Jay, and Cass. His legal wards Tim, Steph, Duke, Collen and I. Then Barbra who is his godchild. As far as I know this is it.” 

“What about all the demon-spawn clones Talia made” Jason asked not so innocently. 

Damion pulled out a sword with a war-cry and Dick jumped between the boys.

“Jason's an ass! You promised you wouldn't stab anyone until after the wedding!” Dick pleaded pulling the youngest brother into a hug and shooting his best batglare at Jason.

Collen looked at Jason “More like teenage soldered. The youngest one here is 13.” He pointed out.

Stephanie nodded “Didn’t most of us join as teens? Excluding the former child assassins who trained their whole lives.” she nodded at Cassandra and Damion. 

Jason looked around and noticed the newer members seemed to agree 

“Your kidding right?” He asked. 

They looked at him confused. Jason yanked Dick away from Damion forcing him in front of him and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

Dick could have easily fought Jason off or flipped him over the balcony, but went with the yank. At least he ended up in a simi hug so he melted into it ignoring the confused faces.

“Dickie started fighting bad guys at eight. Demon brat being the second youngest to join the suicide crusade at 10 and Tiny Tim at 12. The rest of us joined as teens.” Jason stated.

Dick rolled his eyes at the newer family members confused faces.

“You were a baby.” Stephanie said looked wide eyed. 

Dick shrugged use to similar reactions, only slightly offended “I was a talented baby.”

Harper growled “And he says  _ I’m _ too young for some cases.”

Dick laughed “He tried to keep me away from some cases, but I was pretty stubborn.”

There was a moment of silence then a snort.

“We are all pretty traumatized.” they laughed at that. Duke agreed, but wasn't sure they should be laughing like it was just a joke.

…

Bruce was watching his kids laugh from inside the house. Alfred brought him tea and smiled when he saw the kids. 

“All under one roof and no one is dying. This may be a record.” Alfred said as he snapped a few pictures of the kids before leaving.

...

Selina found Bruce staring out the window.

“Today's the day.” She said curling her arms around him in a hug.

Bruce smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

Selina finally noticed the kids through the window.

“For a loner you sure do have a large family.” She teased.

Bruce rolled his eyes “I don’t understand why everyone thinks I am a loner. I haven't had peace and quiet 14 years since the day I took in a little bird and joined the Justice League.”

Selina laughed “Maybe it’s cause your verbal skills haven’t improved much over the years.  All the black doesn't help.” 

Bruce grunted. 

“See.” She teased.

The kids now young adults ran into the house and awed at the couple.

“The help is here to get this party started.” Stephanie announced.

“Time to part!” They cheered.

The boys grabbed Bruce and the girls pulled Selina. Selina and Bruce hugged each other dramatically teasing the teens who tried to pull them away.

“Women left wing and Men to the right.” Alfred reminded.

…

Noon

Everyone was in the manner, which was of course spotless. There were 150 helpers Bruce had personally background checked getting things ready. The wedding was going to happen on the grounds and the reception was going to take place in the ballroom.  

Most of the guests already arrived and were mingling in the grand hall. Stephanie and Tim were watching from above the staircase. Stephanie was in her pastel bridesmaid dress and Tim was in his tuxedo.

“Can’t believe she convinced B to let her have Harley and Ivy as bridesmaids.” Stephanie laughed.

“Don’t think he had too much of say in that” he snorted.

Steph laughed then went serious “I hope no one dies.” 

Tim sat there silently nodding his head.

“What's with the gloom and doom.” Harper asked plopping down next to Steph. Cassandra stood next to her looking out to the growing crowds. They were in matching pastel dresses.

“Oh you know.” Steph smiled.

“You gals ready to be the best little wedding helpers out there?” Tim teased the girls.

Harper rolled her eyes. 

“If Cass would get her head in the game.” Harper said looking concerned up at the girl hovering over them.

“Something's off.” Cassandra responded quietly.

“Calm before the storm.” Tim whispered.

“We are bats. We will make sure this wedding goes through!” Steph jumped up clapping her hands.

“Places everyone!” 

Everyone shuffled around.

…

Clark and Lois were congratulating Bruce. Lois was trying to get a story out of him. Being one of the few journalists allowed in the biggest wedding of the year. 

Someone whispered _Uncle Clark_.

Clark looked around the hall confused. Dick hasn’t called him uncle in so long. 

Clark heard him talking from across the manor “I need your help. Don’t tell B. Just come to my room. Please.” 

Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder and he almost jumped out of his skin. Bruce and Lois were looking at him.

“Is everything okay?” Bruce whispered harshly.

The worry was evident on both Bruce and Lois. They probably think the world is burning or something. 

“Its nothing. I’m just going to grab a drink.” Clark said smiling at Lois and nodding at Bruce. “Be right back.” 

Clark knew they were nervous but he couldn't wait. He could hear the kids heart speeding up.

Clark casually walked over to the bar and got a water, then took the cup with him heading over to Richards room.

The bedrooms were off limits. There was a few lasers to alert the family if anyone crossed the path. Clark easily evaded the alerts and quickly went to Dicks room. The room was dark and empty, but the bathroom light was shining through.

Clark opened it finding Dick curled on himself on the hard tile.

“Hey.” he said softly pulling Dickie up into a seated position.

“Shh” he hummed.  “It’s okay. Dickie what’s going on.” 

Dicks breath is coming up harsh. Unshed tears were visible in his bright blue eyes. 

“Clark.” Dick choked out.

“I’m right here Dickie.” Clark said calmly shifting Dick so he could scan him for any injuries.

Not finding much but elevated heart rate and low blood pressure “I am going to need your help. What happened?” Clark asked.

Dick shook his head and buried his face in Clarks shoulder.  Clark rubber circles on Dicks backs. 

“You need to tell me what’s happening.” Clark said calm but urgent.

Dick was controlling his breathing, trying to calm down.

Clark had enough. Being Superman he was use to knowing by using his x-ray vision. Nothing was simple when it came to the bats. He pulled Dick up onto his lap carfelly shifting him before standing up. 

The second he was standing Dick started to panic.

“No.  _ No!  _ Im fine. Clark.” Dick struggled. 

Clark didn't believe him, but was relieved Dick was more aware now.

“Dickie. Tell me what’s going on or we go to the hospital.”

Dicks heart rate was still fast, but it was slowing down.

“No hospital. Please put me down.” Richard asked weak and nicely giving a shaky smile.

Clark walked into the bedroom and gently sat Dick down on the bed. Before kneeling down to eye level.

Dick shot Clark a small glare “I’m not fragel.” 

“What's going on buddy?” Clark asked not falling for bat-distractions.

Dick looked away biting his lip shrugging “Can we not tell B what's going on.” he asked giving Clark his puppy dog eyes. 

Suddnly Jason slammed the door to the bedroom closed revealing that he was in the room.

He walked up to them and crossed his arms glaring.“How about we start with telling Jason and Uncle Clark first.”

Dick flinched and Clark turned acknowledging Jason then turned back to Dick. He dealt with the bats and all the crazy distractedness. Most important thing first.

“I wasn’t feeling good. Im better.” Dick said getting up. Jason shoved him back onto the bed.

“Jason!” Dick shouted.

“Bruce is coming.” Clark decided to warn the kids.

“I’m fine! Promis! I’ll see Leslie tomorrow. I’ll let you both escort me there personally. Once B is on a plane.” The pure desperation was palpable.

There was a quick knock before Bruce came in. 

“You still don’t know how to knock.” Dick teased.

“Whats going on.” Bruce questioned smiling ignorantly at them.

“Uh.” Clark scratched his head.

“Nothing.” Jason stated rudely. “Why are you here?” 

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Jason's, then looked at Clark and Dick.

Dick stood up as if he was full of energy and grabbed Bruce's hand dragging him out of the room talking loudly.

“It’s nothing. We can hide, but you have to be the center of attention all night!” 

..

Clark and Jason waited till they were out of earshot. 

Jason kicked the trashcan and paced the room a few times.

“What's going on?” Clark asked

“I don't know! He wont tell me!” 

“I’ll keep my ears on him.”

…

“Hi Diana.” Dick bounced over to her ditching Bruce the second he saw her.

“Ah little one.” She smiled pulling him into a hug.

The Gotham elites mostly ignored the interaction. The Princess and Bruce dated when Dick was still young.

“I’m not little anymore.” 

Diana laughed kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair. 

“Die.” Dick whined wiping his cheek smearing lipstick. 

“Oh come here.” She dragged him over to the orderves table and wet a napkin then proceed to wipe his face ignoring his protests. She noticed flecks of gold in his eyes.  

“What's up?” He asked smiling.

Diana grabbed his face forcing him to look up at her. She checked his eyes.

“Um Die? What’s wrong?” Dick asked.

Dianna stared at Dick a little harder then let his face go. 

“You would tell me if somethings wrong. Right?” She asked seriously.

Stephanie and Duke caught Wonder Woman treating Dick like a little kid and laughed walking up to them.

“Hey guys.” Steph smiled.

Dick studied Dianna as Dianna studied Dick for a few moments.

“Its nothin.” Dick smiled at Dianna then turned to Stephanie and Duke smiling.

“Have you guys formally met?” he asked politely.

Duke was busy staring at Diana with large admiring eyes to hear him. Steph suppressed a squeal.

They knew who she was but they never actually talked to her before.

“Die. These are my younger family members Stephanie and Duke. Steph, Duke this is Diana Prince.” 

“I have heard much about you both. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Diana said gracefully.

Stephanie couldn't help herself from fangirling a little “Oh my gosh. I love you! Oh gosh I said that outloud. Dang. Hi.”

Duke just nodded his head at her.

Dick was laughing at them then grumbled when Diana tried to fix his hair.

“Diana.” He whined.

“Hush.” She said swatting his hands as she fixed a few strands that were sticking straight up.

Someone called Diana over. 

She smiled politely at Duke and Stephanie then booped Dick on the noose. “I will see you around.” before leaving.

…

“You know Wonder Woman. Like know her know her.” Stephanie gushed.

Dick rolled his eyes and shrugged “I know everyone.” 

“More like raised by everyone.” Tim interrupted walking up to them smirking.

“Wait what?” Duke finally spoke getting over his starstruck.

“I am the eldest. B didn't have friends outside of the  _ you know what  _ So they babysat me a lot. Diana and Bruce dated for a few years so she was always around.” Dick told Duke shifting from foot to foot. 

“Why didn’t anyone tell us?” Steph gasped.

Dick laughed “It’s not really important.” 

Stephanie just pouted.

...

Cassandra stalked over to Jason and stomped on his foot. 

“Ow. What the heck.” He yelled. 

Artemis, Bazarrow and Roy looked at Cassandra confused, but they didn’t intervene. They already were already aware of Jason’s fierce sister. 

“Hello Cassandra.” Artemis greeted.

Cassandra nodded at her and smiled at Bazarrow and Roy before dragging her brother away to a corner.

“Yes dear sister?” He asked.

She glared at him.

“What?” he asked genuinely confused.

Her glare intensified. 

“Look Cass. I don’t know.” He said annoyed.

Cass finally took a deep breath. “Whats. going. On.” 

Jason looked around taking a deep breath “Look we can deal with this after the wedding.”

When she didn’t budge he hastily added “I promise!”

Cass nodded. Upset, but decided she can wait.

…

Jason went back to his friends. He facepalmed once he overheard the conversation. They were talking about all the embarrassing things he did when he was with the outlaws. 

“Ha. Ha. Can we change the subject now.” he said shoving Roy.

They laughed at him, but dropped the subject and went over to the open bar. 

Suddenly Roy found himself with his old best friend buried in his arms. 

Jason spit his drink surprised “What the hell?”

Dick buried his face in Roys shoulder and mumbled something tightening his grip on his shirt. 

Roy turned to glare at Vicki Vale, the Gotham reporter.

She observed the circle before settling on Roy “Queens boy right? Vicki Vale. I was trying to get an interview out of Gotham's most important young bachelor and heir to the Wayne fortune. He has been avoiding me since Brucey announced his engagement. Gotham wants to know what their Prince has been upto.” she said in her interview voice holding her tape recorder up to Roy's face.

Roy glared and her and wrapped his arm protectively around Dick. 

“There are like 15 other Wayne kids and one biological one. Why do you always harass Dick?”

“He sells the best. Pretty boy. Tragic backstory. Oldest therefore most memorable. And have you  _ seen _ him?”

Jason shuddered at the way she slowly dragged her eyes over his brothers back side. Something about the way she looked at him made his stomach turn.

“Back off lady.” Jason growled stepping in front of his brother. He noticed that Artemis had also taken a step closer to his brother and Roy, taking a defensive stance.

Vickie rolled her eyes. “I will get an interview eventually.” she sang as she walked off.

“What the hell was that about?” Jason turned to them 

Roy shrugged “Vicki has always been a volcher. Do you know where Wally is?”

Bizzaro saw Wally close by and dragged him over to the group wanting to do something useful. 

Smiling proudly he stated “Found him.” 

“Hi?” Wally said confused looking around till he noticed Dick.

“Hey Rob.” He said walking over and running his hands through Dicks hair.

“I see you are making a scene like always.” He teased.

Dick mumbled into Roy's shoulder. 

Wally snickered at what was mumbled gibberish to the rest of the group.

“Yeah, but dont let daddy-you-know-what her you use that kind of language.” Wally responded.

Jason looked confused. “How does Wally know what he's saying?”

Roy shrugged “Beats me Wally always knows. I’m more the brute strength in this friendship.”

Jason glared at Wally, Dick and Roy he didn't like feeling like not knowing what was going on. Roy was his friend. Why was his older brother running to Roy of all the people.

Wally said some funny joke that detached his older brother from Roy. He was laughing and back to his hyperactive self. Wally pulled Dick away into the crowd.

Roy studied Jason for a few seconds before rolling his eyes. “Calm down. I met Dickie when he was a preteen in pixie boots. The three of us were the first sidekicks, so we were close. Wally and I promised to protect the birdie cause we were protective teenagers.” 

“Why would you need to protect him? He's a ninja and could probably beat both of you in a few minutes tops.” Jason grumbled still not happy about the idea of sharing Roy with his brother.

“Sorry to pop the bubble of your big strong brother. But he's actually petite, pretty, rich and flexible.” Roy shuddered.

“Perverts and aggressive women and men were always harassing him. As Bule he can usually take care of himself. As Richard Grayson it’s easier if we keep an eye on him.” 

“There is no way I wouldn't have noticed if perverts were always bothering my brother.” Jason said folding his arms confidently.

Artemis looks at Jason skeptically. “You did not seem to notice when he joined us at the circus.” 

Jason turned and glared at her “What do you mean?” 

Artemis glared back towering over him “The way people watched him. When we were performing or not was not appropriate. One of the girls grabbed his deriar. He just rolled his eyes and politely asked her not to.”

Roy snarled “I thought once he was older people would stop, but they only seemed to get worse.”

“Hey!” Dick and Wally were shoving their way back to where they were. Smiling like kids who stole candy.

Jason noticed Dick was clearly tipsey giggling with Wally, who couldn't get drunk, but enjoyed his friends silliness.

“Jay! Remember when you were scared of the monster in the closet after we watched Monsters Inc.” Dick giggled.

Jason blushed “Shut. up. _ Dick _ .”

... 


	3. ticking time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun da dun

The format and look of this chapter when I posted it was all off so I had to fix this chapter. Sorry!

 

All the guests were seated waiting for the wedding to start. It was beautiful. The white chairs and white roses everywhere.

…

“Where the hell is Dick.” Bruce yelled.

The groomsmen were all getting ready in a room. Damion and Cullen were going to walk the dogs Taurus and Ace who would hold the rings. Tim, Duke, Jason, Dick, and Clark were the groomsmen. Alfred was going to wed them.

Jason panicked. He had been watching Dick but got carried away with the hype and forgot.

Jason shot Clark a look and Clark mirrored his look before he focused.

“Shit.” Clark said and rushed out of the room.

Jason cursed and ran after him. If _Clark_ was cursing it was really bad.

Bruce yanked Jason back glaring at him.

“What's going on?” he demanded.

Jay turned to Duke and the rest of the boys. “Delay the wedding.” then he turned to Bruce “Follow me.”

They were in Dicks bathroom for the second time that night.

Tears were running down his cheeks. Dicks hair was a raven tangle covering his eyes. Jason had seen Dick break bones and not cry. The fact that he was crying now made Jason regret not taking Dick to the hospital back in Vegas.

Bruce was standing at the door shocked as he watched Jason and Clark try and talk to his crumpled child.

“What's goin on?” Batman demanded.

Clark ignored the question “We need to get him to the hospital. Now.”

Clark picked up the trembling boy.

“Dickie's been sick. He tried to hide it. Refused to tell us anything.” Jason told Bruce.

Bruce glared at Jason. “You _knew_?”

Jason shrugged the guilt was already weighing on his shoulders “He didn’t want to ruin the wedding.”

Bruce wanted to yell but was cut off by Clark.

“Go talk to Selina.”

Bruce shifted his glare to Clark “I’m not leaving him.”

“You can’t just leave your own wedding.” Clark told him.

Dick curled more onto Clark burying his head deeper into Clarks shoulder and groaned.

“The hell I can’t.” Bruce shot back.

Jason stepped between the men “B, Selina will kill you. So will Dick if you just leave.”

Hearing his name Dick was final able to looked around confused.

...

Dick was more conscious by the time they got to the parking garage lined with all of Bruce's fancy cars. “ _Stop._ W-what are you doing?” Dick asked kicking out his feet stopping Clark putting him in one of the cars.

“Taking you to the hospital. You idiot.” Jason yelled.

“No!” Dick screamed and fought Clark fruitlessly.

Clark set Dick down so he was in a standing position, but still in his strong steel arms.

It took a few moments for Dick to focus his eyes were starting to hurt.

Bruce stepped up to his son.

“What's going on?” Bruce asked cupping his face gently.

“Did you forget your own wedding?” Dick replied trying to focus on Bruce's upset face. His eyes were dilated to the point of almost being black.

“What if I get a cab to the hospital and you finish the wedding?” he tried to bargain with the most stubborn guy in human history. 

Bruce ignored him and looked at Clark.

“His heart rate is high. Blood pressure is low. Breathing is more stable, but still shaky an-”

“ _Stop_.” Dick interrupted.

Bruce looked back at Dick giving him his stern look “Is there something I need to know?”

“The hospital won’t help.” Dick choked out. “The _Owls_ were going to use me. Something about Barbatos and my destiny. The metals are poisoning my bloodstream. They were trying to let my body absorb it slowly like they have been doing since I was a kid. I injected a concentration into my bloodstream, so it’s killing me now. You can’t fix this.” Dick said solemnly.

Then glared at Bruce “But you can get married!”

Jason gasped “You said-”

“I know what I said.” Dick looked a little guilty at least. He tried to shift his weight, but Clark was holding him still. “If I told anyone it would have derailed this stupid wedding. The whole league and world came together to make this happen. I am not going to be the one who ruins it.” He said huffing.

“Take him to the watchtower. _Now._ I’ll go tell Selena to stop the wedding.” Bruce told Clark not looking at his idiot son.

“No! Stop.” Dick tried to get away, but Clark easily picked him up in a bridal carry.

“ _Bruce_ .” he yelled panicked trying to push away from Clark.   
“You just told me you poisoned your own bloodstream with unstable metals!” Bruce shouted.

Dick was panicking trying to get away “I’m dead no matter what you do. Finish this stupid wedding. I know you. Once I die you will shut down and then there will be a funeral, then another apocalypse, and psychos. Our lived don’t get simple. _Please_ finish this wedding.”

Jason stared at his brother shocked. Bruce walked over to his oldest cupping his cheek and kissed his forehead.

“Get him to the watchtower. I’m going to cancel the wedding.” Bruce told Clark then turned to the shocked face of Jason. “I’ll tell Selina. Go tell everyone waiting that the wedding has been delayed. The story is someone poisoned Dick trying to get to me.”

Dick was going to protest more, but curled onto himself biting back a whimper. His forehead was beaded with sweat and it looked like he was struggling to breath.

…

Bruce knocked on the room where Selina his daughters and two psychos were in.

Stephanie opened the door wide then squealed and slammed the door closed.

“Are you crazy! You cant see the bride before the wedding.” She yelled through the door.

Bruce didn't have time for this, but he couldn't just leave Selina standing at the altar.

“I need to talk to Selina. _Now.”_

Stephanie backed up from the door not opening it, but no longer holding it closed. He just used his _bat=_ voice. She glanced at Cassandra who looked worried now too.

“What's going on?” Selina yelled from the bathroom where Ivy and Harley were helping her pee.

“Bruce wants to talk to you.” Stephanie said solemnly playing with her pastel dress.

“What! _Now_?” Selina screeched.

Selina was pretty calm for it being her wedding day. She kept pushing back her panic when things went wrong or when she heard loud noises, but Bruce being here don't mean anything good.

Ivy stormed out of the bathroom. The potted trees were starting to morph in to vicious shapes “If you are going to call off this wedding I swea-”

Cass flinched and got into a ready stance. Stephanie was between help kill Bruce if he was getting cold feet and defend him from the plant wielding lunatic.

“ _Stop_.” Selina snapped and yanked the door open revealing herself in the perfect white silk dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was done up. She looked beautiful, even when glaring at the occupants of the room.

Bruce stared at her in a trance for a few seconds before her glare intensified.

His eyes went wide and the look and panic and uncertainty were in his stone blue eyes.

“Richard has been poisoned. Clark took him to the hospital. Its _bad._ I have to go.”

Stephanie and Cassandra were immediately at his side soon joined by the boys looking at Bruce.

“I told them the wedding was delayed, but Clark just called. Dicks heart stopped and Dr. Mid-” Jason hesitated remembering the two psychos in the room  “-the Doctor is operating and kicked him out of the room.” Jason told them.

“I’m sorry Selina.” Bruce said then rushed off. His kids all followed like little soldered in pastel dresses and tuxedos.

….

Selena dropped to the floor in shock. She knew something this big wouldn't be able to work out, but it still hurt.

Ivy and Harley dropped with her embracing her in hugs.

“What do we do now?” Harley asked.

Selina let a few tears fall before she got up and unzipped herself out of the dress putting on the sweats she had earlier this morning.

She straightened up. Bruce needed her to take care of things here “We need to get everyone out of the manor, then go check on the kitten.”

Ivy and Harley shared a sad look then gave Selina the saddest smiles before they left to tell everyone to get the hell out.

…

Dianna saw the younger boys tell them about the wedding being delayed. Everyone was shifting and gossiping in the white chairs in the garden looking around. The boys asked them to remain in their seats until further notice. Then she saw Jason pulling the boys away from all the questions. Soon after two of the bridesmaids stormed in and told everyone to get the hell out. When people asked they said someone was in the hospital.

Confusion and chaos was palpable. All superheroes got a message in their comms sent out by Oracle.  Telling them Nightwing was poisoned and being operated on in the watchtower. She asked them to secure the Manor and get everyone out.

Wally knew something was off with his best friend. He couldn't place what it was but he's known for a while something wasn't right. He also knew he should stay and help but he couldn't. Since the time change he lost his twins who never existed in this time and a wife who doesn't even know who he is. He was protective of his friends. He needed to know so he ran off as soon as he was able to get away from the crowds.

…

 


	4. taken

Clark panicked over the mike “Bruce. We have a problem.”

“What the hell is going on?” Bruce demanded making his way to the zeta tube.

...

Wonder Woman found out that Barbados had something to do with Dick Grayson. He was supposed to be an Talon for the Court of Owls. A silent and obedient assassin. Dicks blood was special and hybrid all perfectly wrapped together from generations of planning. He was meant to be. Not by destiny, but by vindictive plots throughout history. Down to both his grandfathers. His father's side had William Cobb, the Court of Owls favorite assassin. His mother's side the infamous Joker straight out of Halley's Circus.

Bruce somehow saved Dick from pre-planned destiny. But thousands of years of planning and arranging don't just disappear because someone did something unexpected. 

Diana knew she had to get her little prince away from the Owls talons before it was too late. She grabbed a vile that many men have died trying to find its content. Within it drops from the fountain of youth. Given to her by pirates after she saved them back during the World War. 

Dianna slid into the med bay room. There were no wards to keep her away. She did feel guilty for betraying the Justice Leagues trust, but she couldn't wait any longer.

Diana wrapped up the young adult in one of his fathers capes. It was long and thick protecting and shielding him. She quickly gave him the glimmering liquid then picked him up. looking into the camera she apologized. Diana pulled out a mystical stone she had also been saving for a desperate time. The footage on the cameras show her disappearing from the watchtower without a trace. 

…

Themyscira

Diana shimmered out of the watchtower. She was immediately overwhelmed by her senses. The scent of home. She has caught whiffs of it near the ocean, but never the same. They were just little reminders of what she left behind. Her sense of smell was the first sense that came to her in the bright day. Memories flooded her brain glimmers of the past gone before she could fully recall them. 

Dianna was finally home after leaving during the first World War so long ago. She had finally made it back.

Dianna fell grass overwhelmed. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she looked out into the city she grew up. She landed in the outskirts, but it only took a few minutes for the warriors to surround her. They were pointing staffs and arrows at her ready for an attack.

She was glad to be home, but she remembered why she was here. Her instincts were to remove the hands off of anyone holding a pointed object at the child she has sworn to protect, but she held back.

Cradling the black cape closer. Dianna stood tall and proud walking up to her mother.

“Is it true? Is it her?” one of the amazons whispered from behind her, but she was focused on her mother.

The beautiful amazon woman that raised her into the person she is today was standing in front of her after so long. The last time she talked to her mother was when she told her that she was her greatest sorrow.

“Mother.” Dianna whispered.

“Diana? How?” Her mother was surprised, but did not stutter or lower her guard. An amazon warrior she was.

Dianna held out the blessed stone that allowed her to transport back home. 

Her mother instantly recognized the gift from the gods that would return any lost soul home no matter where that may be. 

Queen Hippolyta raised her hand signaling for the Amazons to leave. Reluctantly, but obedient they all rode off. 

Waves of emotions were present in her mothers eyes “Oh Diana!” Her mother embraced her rejoicing for a private moment.

Diana shifted the sleeping child still wrapped up in a thick black cape and embraced her mother who has not aged with the passing of time. 

Being among man for so long Diana was happy to see a face that hasn't changed withered.  

“My sweet Diana. Why are you here?” Her mother cupped her face looking at her worried.

“You have chosen to walk with man. What has brought you back?” 

Diana knew her mother was always on high alert being the queen and a general. She smiled trying to put her mother at ease.

“I am here to protect the child and by extension the universe.” Diana said motioning to the black cape in her arms.

Hippolyta held her arms out for the child and Diana obediently placed the now 7 year old boy in her mothers expecting arms.

“He is beautiful.” She cooed at the sleeping raven haired boy. 

“I am his milk-mother. He was turned into a baby and we were in the desert. His father had everything, but baby supplies and I nursed him. The land of man may not have many cultures that believe in milk kin or the power transfer when breastfeeding. But as Amazons who can not often give birth, he is as close to mine as I yours.” 

This was the first time Diana said that out loud. She was fond of Richard as a child, but after the incident when the villain de-aged him he became hers. If he didn't grow back up after they defeated the magical villain she probably would have told Bruce the significance of her breastfeeding his child, but he was no longer an infant. 

Hippolyta smiled at the sleeping child sadly. 

“This is not an island suited for man.” She told her daughter

“He is not a man. He is but a child. Won't be a man for eleven years. Also as Amazon's you promised to fight the final battles. Man wants to use the child to collapse the universes on themselves.” Diana informed her mother.

Hippolyta nodded at her daughters twist in rules. She got on a horse and instructed Diana to follow as they rode back into the city.

  
Hippolyta chided Diana as they rode into town “A child powerful enough to collapse the universe and you breastfeed him and turned him into a demigod. That was a very dangerous move.” 

…

The queen of the Amazons called a grand meeting to inform the women warriors that they will be protecting a child. It was up to them to train him to protect himself.

...

A brave new world.

Dick woke up confused. He didn't feel dead, but he was in a room with high ceilings and beautiful carvings everywhere. He sat up and looked outside to see the blue of the ocean, deep green trees and waterfalls off the cliffs. He heard heaven was beautiful, and this place fit the bill. The only familiar thing was Bruce's cape that he was wrapped in. 

Did the Court really manage to kill him? How will Bruce deal with his death? He was finally happy and Dick had to go and ruin it. Hopefully Jason is a better big brother than he was, cause the kids are going to need each other if Bruce goes off the deep end.

Dick was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Diana enter the room or that he was crying.

Suddenly he was being embraced by someone familiar. For a few moments he thought it was his mom, but looked up to see Diana. 

“What's going on?” he asked his voice weak and trembling.

“Little one. Look at me. See its okay.” Diana cooed.

She held out her hand and let him slowly pull his up to hers and waited for him to notice the size difference. Once that clicked, it all seemed to much.

Dick realized he was sitting on Diana's lap. He had shrunk and from the way Diana was cooing at him. He must have been young. He looked around the room again and saw distinctive Amazon carvings of shields and wars. He was in a child's _ body in Themyscira. _

“Hush my little prince.” Dianna calmed him down.

“Why?” He asked. Not really sure what he was asking himself, but her needed answers. 

“The Court of Owls wanted you to be their soldier, you poisoned your bloodstream. I gave you water from the great fountain of youth. Turned you into a healthy seven year old, instead of a dying 22 year old. We came to Themyscira to keep you safe where no man can find you.” She decided to tell him the truth, well most of it.

After a few moments of silence Dick whispered “Did B get married?” he asked keeping his face stoned staring at a spot in the wall.

“No. Not that I know of. We were told it was delayed until further notice.” She told him rubbing his back.

“It was not in your power to make their wedding succeed. What was done was done to you, not by you. You are not allowed to hold yourself responsible for the marriage not going through.” She reminded him.

Life goes on.

...

Land of man:

Dick was gone. Kidnapped by Wonder Woman herself. No one was able to track them, from Dr. Fait to Zatanna. Bruce hoped Dianna wouldn't hurt Dick, but not knowing was driving him crazy. 

The bat-kids all went their separate ways after a few days of staying at the manor. Bruce was intolerable. He was shutting down and fast. 

A year ago Duke moved in and the kids settled to their lives. Bruce and Selina announced their engagement soon after. Bruce was almost more Bruce than Batman. Now, he was reverting to full time Batman. 

The Justice League was not adjusting to a missing key fighter and the weight of betrayal. They knew Diana wouldn't hurt Dick but the weight of her actions were still weighing them all down.

He was so sick, barely alive before she abruptly took him.

…

Themyscira:

Dana introduced Dick to her mother, queen of the Amazons, Hippolyta. She insisted he call her grandmother. 

They took him on horseback through the island. Telling him stories of the gods and of when Diana was younger.  

Within a week he had many amazon outfits custom made for him. Tutors in everything from language to fighting. 

He was really clumsy much to the women's amusement. He had a hard time figuring out how to even put on the leather clothes and armor. He was use to being taller and stronger. The techniques he used in fighting no longer worked and his distances were all off. 

Dana and her mother loved carrying him around much to his dismay. But he was determined to get his balance and acrobatics back.

…

Dick woke up with the sun and had breakfast with the royal guard. He was then ushered over for language tutoring for an hour, after that he went horseback riding. He practiced supervised gymnastics till lunch.  Lunch was with the women in a feast style. After lunch he would watch the woman practice fight. No matter how many times you see an Amazon fight, it was still amazing. Then he had training after. He would eat dinner with Diana and her mom. They would stroll through the grounds at night. He was exhausted by nightfall that he usually feel asleep in Diana's arms.

This repeated day after day. 

Eventually Dick found his center of balance and wasn't as clumsy. He also figured out how to dress himself in proper attire and when to wear them. He wasn't as frustrated by being a kid, although it still bothered him how he was treated like one. He was use to Diana and Hippolyta picking him up placing him on their hip. Best of all he was finally able to do a whole gymnastics routine, without tripping or miscalculating his grip. 

…

“Diana.” Dick asked as they roamed on horseback through the vast open green lands.

Diana was letting the horse eat grass with Dick seated in front of her.

“Yes?” 

“When are we going back?” he asked. 

Dick had waited to ask until he knew he was able to regain control. He didn't want to be a hindrance on Bruce and his siblings. He wasn't even sure how long he has been gone, but now that he had more control he was ready to go back.

Diana hummed running her hands through his raven locks.

“Die?” he whined.

“The world of man can be cruel. It is safer for you here.” she cryptically told him

“I can't just hide here forever.” he retorted.

Diana sighed “They want to use you. Mold you into a weapon.”

Dick squared his shoulders “I won't let them.” he told her seriously.

Diana made a disapproving noise. “And how will you stop them? Overdose on poisonous metals and not tell anyone?” she asked the bitterness palpable in her tone.

Dick tried not to squirm. He knew no one would approve of what he did, but he couldn't explain why he did it in a way that she would approve.

“This is the safest for now.”

“Since when did you play things safe?” he grumbled.

“Our actions have consequences. When you go back, the Court of Owls will hunt you down. They need your blood. Not only them, but any villain or desperate scientist who knows what properties your blood possesses The fountain that made you young, allowed your body to adapt to the metals that would normally kill you. After the spectacle you made, there is even more rare metals concentrated in your bloodstream than before. Metals that could destroy everything we know.” 

Dick leaned back defeated. “I have to go home Die.”

She leaned forward and kissed the back of his head. 

In Front of them the world shimmered and out of nowhere Artemis was there standing in a fighting stance clearly confused.

“Sister?” Dianna said making herself known to the dazed redhead.

“Princess? You were missing... Is this a dream?” Artemis asked looking around wildly.

“No. You are in Themyscira. How did you get here?”

“I-I don't know. I was with Red Hood and Bizarro then suddenly I was here.” she looked around and spotted Dick.

“little one?” she asked confused.

Dick gave her a lopsided smile “Hi Red. How's Jay?”

Artemis walked over to the horse and picked Dick up holding him out studying his little body then looked over at Diana.

“The world of man is searching for him. Jason has barely slept searching for his brother. The hero community is strained.” 

Diana held her hands out taking Dick back from Artemis settling him in front of her.

“Why have I been summoned back?” Artemis asked.

“I don't know but we should-" Diana was interrupted by war cries from within the city.

“-go back now.” she finished pulling Dick up into her arms making room for Artemis to jump on as they rode over to the chaos.

…

All the Amazons who ever left Themyscira including the now evil ones like Cheetah were appearing all over the island. 

Dick tried to tell Diana he could help, but he was handed over to one of the guards. Rushed away, completely ignored by the warrior women.

“Stop! Put me down.” he struggled to break free of the Amazon who he noticed was his latin tutor.  

“Aunt Deity. I can help!” he tried to get her attention.

They were quickly let inside the palace by the guards protecting the building. Deity the warrior woman rushed up through the halls keeping the squirming bundle in her armes secure. Once she got to his room she placed him on the bed and kneeled down to be at eye level.

“little one. This is not your fight. Amazons are born to battle.” she squeezed his arms a little tighter when she told him “You will stay here.”

She rushed out locking him in his bedroom. 

Dick ran over to the balcony trying to see what was happening, but the glass doors wouldn't budge or open. Dick cursed and punched the glass. 

“Uhm what's going on?" a voice asked behind Dick making him jump in surprise. Only Batman was ever able to sneak up on him.

“Those aren't nice words.” the large man chided as he kneeled down to look at Dick and extended his hand.

Dick took in the man he was in his late 20s black hair blue eyes. Really muscular. Hell at this point he could be either part of the Wayne family with most of them having the same features. Seeing him hurt a little. He needed to get back to his family before they did something stupid. 

“My name is Jason. Do you mind telling me where we are.” he asked bringing Dick back to reality.

“Richard.” Dick said tilting his head. “How did you get in here?” 

The man made a wild gesture “One second I was on a boat near Happy Harbor the next thing I knew I was here watching you punch the door.” he said.

Dick watched him for any tells that he was lying but didn't see any. He had honest looking eyes.

“Your in themyscira. It's an Island o-" Dick started but the man cut him off

“of Amazon women. Made by Zeus. Where Wonder Woman was born.” the man finished looking shocked. He leaned back sitting down on his butt looking around dazed.

Dick didn't know what to do. He fidgeted with the material on his shirt.

The man focused on Dick and frowned “but your a boy.”

Dick rolled his eyes “good observation.” he then shrugged “Im kinda the only one and I'm leaving soon”

The man well Jason seemed to recover quickly. He tried opening the doors in the room then looked back at Dick.

“Hey kid, do they always lock you in a room?” he asked casually trying to find a weak spot on the door.

“No. Something weird is going on. They locked me up because it was supposedly safer.” he rolled his eyes again. Dick may be physically younger but he was still mentally an adult.

Jason walked over and picked him up. Placing him on his hip. Ignoring Dicks protest as he walked over to the door and yanked it open breaking the lock with his bear hands. 

“What the hell are you! Put me down!” Dick screeched surprised.

His little fists connected with solid muscle. 

Jason didn't seem phased by his struggles. He shifted so that he was holding Dick close to his chest. Rubbing his back comfortably.

“Shhh I won't let anything happen. But if I could land in your room clearly it's not the best place to be locked in.” 

…

They rounded up the rough Amazons who were now mysteriously back on the Island. The lasso of truth was used to make sure they were not intruders. The queen also called for an emergency meeting. The scholars were sent to research the archives to find out what was going on.

Finally Diana and her mother went to check on Richard.

They were walking down the hallway when a man stepped out Dick asleep in his arms.

“Diana?” he whispered

“Jason! How?” she gasped 

Jason gently shifted Dick so the kid in his arms was more comfortable leaning his head on his shoulder.

 “I don't know. I was fishing then suddenly I was in a room with this little one.” 

Hippolyta pulled out her knife still on guard. A man had been sent to themyscira so it wasn't just the Amazons.

“who are you?” she asked stepping in front on Diana holding up her sword.

Diana put her hand on her mother's shoulder trying to calm her “Mother th-"

The man gasped cutting Diana off.

“Mother as in H-hippolyta?

“Yes.” Diana said stepping forward. “Mother this is Jason. My twin brother. Your son.”

Both mother and son stood there taking in the sight of one another. 

“I thought I would never see you again.” She said her eyes watering. True to the legends a warrior queen doesn't cry. 

“My baby boy.” she reached out placing her hand on his cheek. 

Diana discretely took Dick from him so that the estranged family members could hug.

Dick woke up when Diana took him. He opened his eyes blinking confused then rubbed them looking around. He saw the queen and Jason hugging. He looked up to Diana for answers, but she was too busy watching them interact. She looked so happy he couldn't get himself to ask what was going on.

After a few long moments they pulled away. 

“Welcome to your birth land. My son.” Hippolyta said proudly.

Dicks eyes grew wide. Diana whispered to him that Jason was her twin brother. Her mother feared what Zuces wife would do if she knew that they were his kids. She sent Jason away and this was their first time meeting. 

  
  



	5. new light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in themyscira!

Everything was a blur after the encounter. A day turned into a week which turned into a month. Dick was getting extremely frustrated.

The Amazon women knew that this was a sign of war. Amazons being called back is a magical defence of the island. The gathering of all the troops. Yet, no one knew what the threat was. 

Diana would check up on Dick a lot but she was constantly training or planning. He was left with the tutors and his acrobatics. They did eat together anymore. Everyone ate quickly so they can go back to their tasks.

-

Dick was finally able to corner Diana in the grand hall, after a few days of trying.

“Die. Can we talk.” He asked grabbing on to her skirt so she couldn't just walk off.

She looked reluctant, but he pulled out his puppy eyes “ _ Please _ .”

Diana took a deep breath taking one last reluctant glance at the direction she was headed. She held out her hand for him to grab and walked them over to one of the balconies.

 

The sun was setting, painting the world in orange colours. It was beautiful. They both started out at the painted scenery for a few seconds. Finally,  Dick coughed awkwardly getting Diana's attention.  He squared his shoulders trying to look like the adult he mentally was, not the kid his bodys in. She knelt down so she was eye level with him. 

“I need to go home.” He told her. 

Diana looked partly relieved and a little amused. She ruffled his hair.  He just grumbled at not being taken seriously. 

“It's not safe.” She told him.

“And themyscira is? Look Die the world isn't safe! I have to go back. My family and friends are worried. Who knows how Bats is reacting. He doesn't deal with not knowing well. I promised Wally I wouldn't leave him. I have responsibilities. I need to go back.”

He took a few breaths looking her deep in the eyes trying to convey how much he needed to go back.

Diana gave him a small smile and pulled him into a hug. “Always thinking of others” she said sadly.

She pulled away from the hug, but held him close to her. 

“I'm sorry my little prince.” 

Dick glared at her. He was frustrated. His shoulders shook with anger. 

“Your just being selfish! You have your family here. I don't care if you stay, but I need to go home!” Dick screamed at her, letting out his frustration.

He had gotten use to his body and being a kid, but tantrums and sleep were things that he had a hard time controlling. He would be fine, then suddenly he was shaking with emotion. Tears always followed no matter how hard he tried to stop them. 

He knew Diana wanted to protect him, but he also wanted to hurt her for not respect his wishes and treating him like a little kid.

Dick pushed Diana's hands off and tried to run away before the tears really started falling.

He turned towards the door only to find Jason and Hippolyta standing behind them, surprised at his little outburst. Dick tried to ignore and run past them, but was caught easily by Hippolyta. 

“That was not very nice.” She scolded. 

“Let go.” he screeched trying to twist his arm out of her grasp. 

Hippolyta ignored his struggle and easily picked him up.

He yelled and screamed. He didn't even know what he said, he was mad and wanted to hurt them. The queen held him in a hug rubbing his back and calmly rocking him.

He wasn't a child but everyone on the island was treating him like he was. He was frustrated that a hold he could have easily slipped out of in his normal body was able to hold him in place. He wanted to go back to his apartment in Bludhaven.

Eventually he cried and screamed himself out. He went limp in Hippolyta's arms. 

“Apologize to Diana.” The Queen demanded.

Dick didn't apologize, but was too emotionally and physically spent to argue with her.

She grabbed his chin making him look at her “Don't make me ask twice. Little one.” she warned. 

The queen had one of those looks the made you think twice. His mom had that same look when he was little.  He looked away now missing his mom so much its hurt. 

“Sorry.” He said.

He wanted to be alone and that was not going to happen if he dragged this out.

Hippolyta placed him on the floor. “Go to your room. Don't leave until someone fetches you.” 

Dick didn't need to be told twice. He ran off the balcony as soon as he could.

-

Dick was going in the direction of his room, but then changed directions. Dick ran out of the palace and into the stable. He took one of the horses and rode in the direction of the boats. He knew there were a few boats near the docs. If they weren't sending him home, he was going to just go himself. 

He tried to push one of the boats into the water, but of course his body wasn't strong enough. He had to tie the horse to the boat and had it pull the boat into the water. It was a small sail boat probably made for fishing close by not going across the ocean but he didnt care. Dick jumped into the boat he pulled the sail up. The boat started moving off the shore. Dick made it to the barrier quickly. He turned around to grab the rope and ran right into a disappointed Diana.

Dick cursed and stumbled back a little. Diana stepped forward and picked him up. She flew up holding one of the many ropes and pulled the boat back to the beach. 

Dick squirmed but Diana just ignored him. She occasionally shifting him into a secure hold, ignoring him until they reached the shore. She was angry Dick could sense it, but on the outside she was calm and quiet. They got back to the island way to fast for Dicks liking. Hippolyta and Jason were waiting there arms crossed. The disappointment was palpable. 

Dick tried to squirm down but was ignored again.

“Little one.” Hippolyta said sharply. 

Diana sat him down on a boulder. She pulled the boat back onto the island. Dick shifted glaring at the ocean, not wanting to deal with anyone. 

Diana came back and glared at him.

“What were you thinking?” She asked.

Dick deepended his glare at the ocean.

Diana kneeled down and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her. “Richard John Grayson-Wayne. What. Were. You. Thinking?” She demanded.

Dick glared at Diana. “Trying to go home.” He said.

It was Jason who unsurprisingly freaked out "You were trying to get yourself killed is what you were trying to do. Sailing across the ocean! Did you pack food? Can you even lift the barrels? Alone!" 

Dick flenched. He knew Jason was raised by a sailor, so it probably hit a little too close to home.  

Hippolyta stepped forward. “He needs spanked.” 

Diana glared at her mom “Mother.” 

“He disobeyed orders. He needs punished. He is too young to be punished like a soldier. He is already grounded. What do you suggest?” 

Dianas glare softened and looked back at Richard.

“What do you suggest?” she asked him calmly, always the diplomat.

“Send me home.” 

Diana rolled her eyes. Dick knew she was furious, he could have died in the ocean, but she never was one to break her composer.

“I’m not a kid. You can’t treat me like a baby! I am an adult. You are not my mom. You have no right to punish me.” He snaped.

Hippolyta picked Dick up, sat on the boulder pulling him over her knee.

“Stop.” he kicked out. She rested one hand on his lower back keeping him still.

Hippolyta spanked him once. “You will be respectful little one. I don't care how old you are.”

She swatted him again. “You will listen.” 

“Do you understand?” She asked letting her hand rest on bottom. 

Dick tried to get out of her hold but she was really strong. Holding him down easily with one hand.

She swatted him again “Answer or I'll spank you bare.” 

Dicks face was flushed. He was furious, embarrassed and humiliated. She didn't even hit him hard, just a sting that wouldn't even leave a bruise. His pride on the other hand was shattered. Diana and Jason watched him get spanked by the queen of the amazons. The last time he was spanked was _12 years ago!_  back when it was just him and Bruce. They were never going to see him as an adult. For the second time that night he couldn't stop his tears as they ran down his face.

The hand resting went to undo his pants and he panicked.

“I’m sorry! _ I’ll listen _ .” He screamed. His tears felt like they were drowning him. He cried openly now giving up on trying to hide his misery.

“If you do something dangerous like that again, you will go right over my knee.” Hippolyta told him. 

She picked him up and pulled him into a hug. 

“Hush child. Oma is here.” She said rubbing circles into his back.

Dick hid his face in her shoulder and tried to calm himself down. It didn't even hurt, he doesn't know why he's acting so childish. 

Hippolyta picked him up and they rode back to the castle. Dick was asleep before they got back.

-

“Mother I don’t approve of you spanking him.” Diana said taking the sleeping boy from her mother.

Her mother raised an eyebrow. “Yet, you did not stop me.” 

Diana didn't back down “I did not want to undermine your authority in front of him. I know we have not discussed forms of punishment, but it is no longer an acceptable way of punishment.” 

Her mother crossed her arms unimpressed. 

She looked at Jason who squirmed uncomfortably, not really sure if he fit into this family discussion.

“Is it true? Do humans no longer spank their children.” She asked him.

Jason blushed at the topic. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“It's a disputed topic. Many do not. Most just don't talk about it.” he said awkwardly.

Hippolyta studied her twins then decided.

“I will no longer spank the child. Not because I don't believe in it, but because he is yours and I will respect your wishes. Now off to bed.” She dismissed them.

-

Dick woke up in a fluffy blanket in someone's arms. It took him a few moments to fully wake up from his slumber. 

“You awake?” he looked up to see he was in Jason's arms.

Dick shrugged but stayed on Jason's lap. He was comfortable and his pride was pretty much gone.

Jason ran his fingers through Dicks hair. They sat there comfortably for a few moments.

“Were going home.” He told him.

Dick looked up confused. 

“This place is beautiful. But, it's for the women warriors. I am glad I got to meet my mom. She is fierce, a little scary, but I think I love her.” he told Dick.

“She loves us which is why it's hard to tell her we are leaving.”

Jason stood up carrying Dick. 

“An ancient monster from the sea is coming. The amazons are worriers, they will be fine.” he said aloud. 

Suddenly the island shook and there was a gruesome scream that echoed in the halls. Dick looked in the direction of the noise but Jason ignored it carrying him in the opposite direction.

“You get your wish now.” Jason mumbled into Dicks hair. 

 

Jason broke into a jog the louder the screams got. They ran into the medical cave with the glowing blue water pools. 

“This should take a few minutes, keep an eye out.” Jason said placing Dick on the ground and started digging into the storage boxes.

Dick crawled over to the crack in the cave where he could see the fighting happen. Dark beasts were crawling out of the water. Hundreds of them. Punches and arrows didn't seem to stop them. They were ignoring the amazon women and heading toward Hippolyta and Diana. 

Dick was too far away to warn them. At ground level it probably looked like chaos. High above Dick could see the pattern. They were circling in on the queen and princess. The amazon weapons were not working like they should. 

A monster after being shot with a few arrows got annoyed and snapped an amazons neck. He shifted to see the form from the crack and gaspt. Laying there in the sand was his tutor. 

The amazons noticed that they were circling the queen, but it was too late they were too close. 

Dick cursed and tried to run out and help but Jason picked him up.

“Time to go.”   

“No! Stop.  _ Jason.  _ Put me  _ down!  _ We have to help.”

Jason ignored Dicks screams and walked into the circle he drew on the floor.

“Stop!” Dick screamed kicking and punching.

The world seemed to shimmer in and out. They were standing on a dock in gotham.

Jason's shoulders sagged in relief.

“What's wrong with you? They were in danger! They needed our help.” Dick yelled.

He was panicking.  He just watched his tutor get murdered and they were going after Diana and Hippolyta.

“Shhh. Its okay. They are warriors they can defend themselves.” Jason said bouncing Dick up and down.

“Time to find the bats.”

...


	6. homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (PS due to confusion Jason will be Diana's brother. Jase or Jay will be Dicks brother unless otherwise stated)

Your wish

Dick was frustrated. He wanted to leave the island, and now that he was back in the dirty dark city of gotham he couldn't stop worrying about the Amazon women. 

When they arrived at the docks Dick went into shock. He almost threw up, and Jason had to walk him through a panic attack. He grew to know a lot of the amazing women in the island and watching those monsters crawl out of the ocean and kill them so easily was hard. 

Jason got them off the docs and robbed a closed store to get clothes, so that they wouldn't stick out. Amazons wore a lot of white with brown leather, gothamites wore shades of black. They changed into dark hoodies and thick jeans. Dick lead Jason to the manor wanting to walk and mentally prepare himself. They walked away from the dirty smoggy city to the outskirts, down the empty road that lead to the manor. 

“My brothers name is Jason too.” Dick said breaking the silence.

Jason smiled and picked Dick up. 

“How many siblings do you have?” Jason asked.

“I don't really know.” Dick shrugged then continued. “Bruce adopted Jay, Cass, and I. Dami is his biological kid. Tim, Stephanie, Harper, Colon and Duke are his wards. B treats everyone like his kids. They are like my family but not.” Dick rambled on.

“I grew up an only child by a sailor. But, I did meet my half brother Hercules who helped me train and become the person I am today. Now, I know my twin sister Diana. But, I probably have hundreds of half siblings.” Jason told him

“Family is complicated.” Dick giggled adorably.

They finally made it up the stairs to the manor. 

Dick was shifting restlessly. 

“They know we are here. They knew since we started up the hill. The butler is waiting at the door for us to ring it.” He whispered to Jason.

“Diana did say your family was on the paranoid creepy side.” Jason teased cracking the nervous face into a smile. He sat Dick down and knocked on the grand door.

Dick smirked and said “You have no idea.”

An old man opened the door. 

“Alfred!” Dick yelled jumping into the manor and hugged Alfreds legs. 

“Oh dear!” Alfred exclaimed. He bent down to look at the boy only to freeze.

“Hi Alfi! Miss me?” Dick smiled at the frozen man. 

Alfren reached out touching his cheek. “More than you know.” he whispered pulling his grandson into a hug.

“What’s going on? Alfred. Whos at the door?” Bruce walked out into the hall from the dining room.

“Your son found his way home.” Alfred told Bruce standing up nudging Dick into Bruce's view.

Suddenly, Dick felt self conscious. What if Bruce didn't recognize him. Bruce wasn't much of a hugger so he wasn’t sure what to do. 

He forced himself to smile and wave at the stunned Bruce.

“Hi B.” He mumbled wanting to hide behind Alfred for some reason.

Bruce took a few steps and bent down to analyse Dick. He gently pulled him away from Alfred studying him carefully.   

“ I'd tell you a chemistry joke, but I know I wouldn't get a reaction.” Dick told Bruce. It was their secret code incase they didn't recognize each other. Sometimes bat-paranoia paid off.

Bruce pulled him into a hug. “I missed you.”

Dick was shocked at how direct Bruce was being. He hugged Bruce back. He looked up at him confused.

“Is everyone okay?” he asked a little worried. 

“Everyone is alive.” Alfred reassured.

“Why are you acting weird.” Dick asked. Taking a step back looking to Jason.

“Dick you've been gone for almost a year. I looked everywhere!” Bruce said

Dick laughed a short choked laugh “No. I wasn't gone that long.” He shook his head.

“Dick its February. Diana and you disappeared from the watchtower last march.” 

-

Alfred ushered Dick and Jason into the dining room bringing them an extra set of silverware and plates. Duke and Selina were quietly shocked at the new guests. 

“I’ll call the family.” Alfred said walking out of the room

Dick and Jason had a long day. Dick was glad Alfred always cooked enough for them to have more than one helping.

Jay ran into the dining room twenty minutes later picking Dick up. He yelped, but leaned into his brother.

“Artemis says hi, and that she will comeback once the fight is over.” He told him.

“Of course you were in the one place no locator spell or science could find.” Jay grumbled.

“Are you okay? Still passing out. Don’t lie to me.” Jay demanded.

Dick just smiled at him. “I'm fine! The fountain of youth is like magic and science it healed me. That's what Die told me anyways.” 

“If you ever lie to me like that again, I will kill you.” Jase threatened.

Within the hour Dick got to cuddle with Damion who was living with the teen titans, Tim who still lived at the manor, but was staying at the watchtower helping the birds of prey with some tech, Barbra, Cassandra zetaed from a mission with the young justice team. Harper, Colon, Stephanie, and Duke were just happy to finally see everyone smiling. It was a rough year. They had not all been under the manor at the same time since the wedding. 

Jason pulled Bruce aside when the kids piled up for a movie. Alfred brought them all popcorn and distracted them, from Bruce and Jason leaving.

Jason and Bruce studied one another for a few moments. 

“I guess I should thank you for returning my son.” Bruce said.

Jason shrugged. “He is still in danger. Being here in Gotham with the owls. He would be safer if I took him with me. Said he was my son and disappeared into society.” 

Bruce tensed at the thought of losing his son again.

Jason raised his hands up. “I won't take him. He missed you all so much. But, I need to protect him. I promised Diana I would until she returns.” 

Bruce glared ag Jason “Diana has no say with my children.”

Jason rolled his eyes annoyed “Diana breastfeed him in the past. That means he is a demigod. He is more hers than yours. His blood and soul is amazon. They are connected as mother and son. But I don't want to argue semantics with you. I also don’t want to take him away from his family. I am suggesting I get a room in your mansion of a house next to your son. No one but immediate family members can know he is alive. The court hears all, so they can not know he is alive. With a higher concentration of metals in his blood then anyone alive. Blessed water from the dead sea might help ease the magical properties of the fountain of youth and age him to a safer age then that of a child. I’ll be like a body guard, until I know its safe.”

Bruce and Jason glared at each other for a few moments. Before Bruce could decide on what to do Alfred interrupted their glaring contest.

“That is a wonderful idea. I’ll prepare a room for you right away sir.” He smiled at Jason then raised an eyebrow at Bruce. “We are grateful for the knowledge, and anyone willing to protect the young master.”

Bruce huffed out an annoyed breath before nodding his head at Alfred to prepare the guest room. 

Bruce turned to go to the batcave.

Jason huffed annoyed “Where are you going?” he asked

“Find out where I can get blessed water from the dead sea.” Bruce growled not looking back.

Jason yelled “We can do that tomorrow. Right now go be with your kids.”

Bruce turned to glare at the stranger in his house telling him what to do with his family.

Jason just rose his eyebrows. “He has tried to get back to YOU. He put himself in danger trying to get back. You can’t even spare an evening to be with kids, who clearly would die for you.”

Bruce's glare broke into something deeply sad. His shoulders fell and he walked into the den with his kids all cuddling on the floor with popcorn, pillows, and blankets all over the floor. Bruce let himself smile.

Bruce walked over picked Dick up and fell back backwards onto the kids who yelled and laughed at being squashed by Bruce. He made sure not to hurt anyone but managed to trap most of them under him.

“Oh my gosh! Who are you!” Stephanie yelled trying to get her leg out from under the pile. 

“Father. Get off!” Damion yelled trying to lift Bruce's back off himself.

Everyone was laughing. Bruce shifted letting all his kids get out from under him but stayed in the middle surrounded by his kids. 

Dicks little hands were around his neck smiling up at him. 

Bruce's heart was full. He was glad he came here instead of going to the batcave. He was surrounded by his kids who were smiling and laughing. 

.

They fell asleep after two movies still piled together. Alfred took a picture and smiled at his new favorite picture yet. His family. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like? Dislike? Confused?


	7. Wally

Selina Kyle wasn't really a kid loving kind of person. Sure she protected them in the streets, but she was clueless when it came to her fiances kids. They were polite to her but none of them seemed to care if she was there or not which she was fine with, until they were all back in the manor. It was pretty upsetting when her fiance's kids just kind of brushed her off. 

In the morning she was walking into the hallway to go get coffee. She found Dick on the rail on the third floor.

“Mornin.” He said casually.

“What  are you doing?” She asked folding her arms.

“Practicing my balance” He told her, not bothering to look back.

“You probably shouldn't do that.” She told him and he just shrugged her off.

“You pushed me off a museum building when I was 9. This is a lot less dangerous.” He told her. 

She could see the infuriating smirk form the side of his face.

“Whatever.” She said upset huffing out going to get some coffee.

“Richard John Grayson-Wayne!” They both heard the loud boom of Bruce's voice.

Dick flinched, but didn't lose his balance. He was hoping Bruce was sleeping in today. 

Bruce rushed up and plucked Dick from the railing. Glared at him before pulling him closer.

“You are not allowed on the rails. You know better.” He scolded.

Selina could feel Bruce's eyes silently judging her.

.

Everyone was in the batcave that evening. Ivy broke out of Arkham and was running a muck. Joker was missing, he must have gotten out when Ivy got out. The bats also needed to go get the blessed water from the dead sea soon. 

“Jason, Stephanie, and Tim go find the water. Jay, Harper, and Cass deal with Poison Ivy. Damion, Duke and I will go after the Joker. Alfred, Barbara and Colen keep tabs on everyone as Oracle. Go get ready.” Bruce used his Batman voice.

Selina walked up to him smiling, but he was too busy having a stare contest with Dick.  They were actually having a silent conversation. Dick was loosing.

“You are not joining any of the groups. No one will be here to watch you. I’ll call one of the Justice League.” Bruce told Dick whose arms were folded upset.

“I could watch him.” Selina volunteered.

Barbara and Dick snorted at her response.

Bruce glared at them and tried to defuse the fight that was about to come, but it was too late.

“What the hell was that about?” She hissed.

“You best friend is terrorising the city. Your kinda known for being flip floppy with your morals and stance.” Dick told her.

“You tricked me and almost got me killed by Bane to save your own ass when I was just a teenager.” Barbara added. Duke and the rest of the newer family members stopped short of the changing rooms listening in.

Selina glared at Bruce for not defending her. He looked like a deer in the headlights. The kids were right so he couldn't defend her.

“I can take care of a brat for a night.” She told them.

Dick rolled his eyes dismissing her “Yeah. Almost everyone in the family has at least a broken bone because of Catwoman. I’m not a brat. Plus, B doesn't trust you with me after you let me play on the railing and just walked away.” 

Selina was about to yell when there was a flash of red lighting. Papers flew everywhere causing Barbara and Bruce to glare at Wally. He formed in front of Dick and tackled Dick with hugs.

“Imsogladyourokay.youare sooooooo cute! Is everything okay?” He asked.

“Poison Ivy and Joker broke out of Arkham, and a group is going to the Middle East. Can you watch him till everything is settled?” Bruce asked.

Wally's smile grew impossibly. “I would love to!” 

He picked Dick up and they said their goodbyes. With in a minute they were gone in a flash.

.

Wally changed and took Dick out to Jitters the coffee shop in his hometown Keystone City. Dick tried to order coffee and got giggled at by the barista. Wally ended up getting them both hot chocolates.

It was Dicks first time back in an urban environment other them when he had to make his way through Gotham in the middle of the night. It was nice hearing the buzz of life in the little shop. The clingling of cups, people talking in the background, he could faintly hear the bustle of traffic. Dick smiled enjoying the hot chocolates warm rich taste. The barista gave him extra whip cream.

“And who is this little handsome young man?” A woman asked approaching Wally and Dick who were seated at a more isolated table.

“Linda!” Wally exclaimed jumpin up. He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed at his actions. She had no idea that they were married with kids before the world decided to take away 7 years of his life. 

“Hi Wally. Whos the little one?” She asked brushing him off smiling at Dick.

“Oh this is Dickie. My friend-s kid. I’m babysitting. Dickie this is Linda Park an investigative reporter.” Wally introduced quickly almost forgetting Dick was a kid and can't be introduced as his friend.

A mischievous gleam flashed in Dicks eyes “Oh! The pretty lady you told daddy you liked?” Dick said trying to sound like a little kid.

Wally choked on his hot chocolate. 

Linda leaned back and laughed. “He's adorable.” She said.

Wally pulled his pint sized best friend toward him giving him a glare then kissed his cheek. 

“He's a brat.” Wally said.

“Do you want to sit with us? Wally's boring.” Dick asked batting his eyelashes.

Linda pulled up a chair across from them. Eventually the sugar rush ran out and Dick had fallen asleep on Wallys lap. Deciding it was time to leave Wally walked Linda to her car carrying the sleeping kid.

“I didn't know you are good with kids.” Linda said smiling at him.

“I love kids.” Wally said feeling his heart pang with pain that never truly left him remembering his twins. 

He pulled Dick closer kissing the top of his forehead.

.

Dick woke up disoriented. He was on an old blue lumpy couch in Wallys appartement. Wally made another sound from his room reminding Dick of what woke him up.

Dick crawled off the couch and went to Wally's room to investigate creeping around in the dark.

Wally was having a nightmare. He was rolling back and forth his sheets kicked off the bed completely and mumbling nonsense.

Dick tried to yell but Wally slept like a log. So he climbed up onto the bed and shook Wally trying to wake him up. 

“Wally! Wake up!” He yelled getting frustrated and a little panicked when shaking him didn't wake him up. 

Wally's arms suddenly shot up pulling Dick onto his chest, rested his chin on the top of his head and started rubbing circles onto Dicks back. 

“Shhh it's okay Jai. Daddy's here. Go back to sleep.” Wally mumbled falling right back to sleep. If he was even really awake in the first place.

Dick froze at the mention of Jai’s name. Wally thought he was holding his son. Dick felt like a jerk. He didn't want to tell Wally his son no longer existed, so he laid there waiting for Wally to fall into a deeper sleep before he snuck out. 

.

Wally was back in the speedforce. Lights were flashing and moving around him at incredible speeds. Everything was almost too bright. 

“Dad!” He heard and turned around to see his kids but older standing behind him. Jai and Iris looked to be in their late 30s early 40s. They were smiling at him. Wally ran over to them pulling them into a hug. Wally smiled taking in the faces of his twins who he thought he would never see again.

Once they pulled away Iris glared at him “Dad you have to watch him. The universe is kind of unstable right now.” he was scolded by Iris who went back to where he was standing and scooped up a sleeping kid walking back over to them. She gently put the kid into Wally's hands. 

“Dickie?” Wally said confused looking around.

“Is this a dream?” He asked sadily.

“No. Uncle Richard doesnt have control anymore. His subconscious floated away. You were holding him which brought you to your plane of existence. The metals in his body are dangerous.”

“I don't want to go back. I want to be here with you two.” Wally told them.

“We will be waiting when your time comes. But you need to be there for mom, the world, and uncle Richard.” Jai told him smiling.

Jai had his mother's dark locks of hair and Iris shared his bright red hair with freckles. Wally was still in his 20s so seeing his kids older than him was an odd feeling of missing out.

“Dad. We are at peace. We watch the world from this side of the curtain. We never died, there was no pain. We just came over here. It's not that bad. We watch over you and mom.” Iris told her dad squeezing his hand.

Dick made a whimper as he opened his eyes.

He squinted at Wally the light hurting. 

“Wally?” He asked his voice was small.

“This is Iris and Jai my kids.” Wally introduced.

“Hi uncle Richard.” They smiled and cooed at the kid.

Everything was so wrong yet so right. The colors got dimmer and Dick let out another small whimper. He was trying not to ruin Wally's moment but something was really wrong with him.

“What's happening?” Wally asked.

“He is not a speedster. Being here is hurting him. Dad you need to go.” Iris told him.

“I can't leave you. My babies.” Wally felt like he was begging them to stay. He wanted to stay.

Dick bit his lip trying to supress another wave of pain. 

Wally looked at Dick then his kids frowning at the decision he had to make.

They nodded approvingly and hugged him. 

“Wake up” they whispered in his ear.

.

Wally shot up in his bed. Looking for his kids only to find that he was back in his empty apartment. 

Dick whined next to him barely getting out the word bathroom. Wally's eyes widened he knew Dick long enough to know what that meant. Wally rushed them to the bathroom. The second Dick was over the toilet he was throwing up. Wally rubbed his back as his best friend viciously threw up into the toilet. His body was eventually racked with dry heaves. Tears were running down his friends face. His body was damp with sweat as she shivered and choked. Wally sat on the floor rubbing his friends back feeling guilty for not leaving earlier. A few minutes later Dick was passed out on his lap on the bathroom floor still shivering.

Dick was pretty out of it the next day. His eyes only half opened and slept most of the day away. Wally made sure to fill him up with bland food and a lot of water. 

“Bruce is going to kill me.” Wally told Dick when he woke him up to eat dinner.

Dick gave Wally a weak smile. “I got to meet Jai and Iris.” 

Wally froze them smiled at Dick. “They are the best.”

.

The third day Dick was feeling better. Still a little more tired than usual, but a lot better then when he woke up from the speedforce.

Bruce called Wally and told him to bring his son home. Wally wanted to keep Dick and raise him, but he knew that was a ridiculous notion. He sped off to Gotham. 

Wally pulled Bruce asaide and made him promise to call if anything went wrong and told him of his experience with the speedfore. Omitting how sick Dich actually was for his own safety.

.

Everyone seemed to have new cuts and bruises from their battles but no major injuries. They all ate dinner together. Seemed like they were all starving because no one really talked until their second helping of alfred's delicious meal. Eventually they swapped stories of their adventures, embarrassing mishaps, calling eachother out, and telling jokes. 

After dinner they went to the cave. Dick changed into a hospital gown and drank the water that would hopefully age him up. Nothing happened for a long time. Eventually Dick fell asleep on the medical cot. His siblings, Jason, Alfred and Bruce refused to leave his side as much as he insisted it would be weird having them watch him. A few hours later everyone was asleep, exhausted from the long week they had. 


	8. Angst of the adults

Bruce woke up sore with a kink in his neck from sleeping on the chair. He looked around confused to see all the kids sleeping in various spots except for the one they were all there for. 

Bruce quietly left the medical bay and followed the noise to the gym.

Dick and Diana's brother Jason were practicing amazon sword fights. Dick looked about 14. He was always a petite kid so he was now Damion's height who was 13. His movements were fluid. He was flipping around gracefully laughing. They were more playing than practicing. 

“B!” Dick exclaimed jogging up to Bruce then bounced in his spot grinning. 

“So I’m not quite my old age yet. Jason said that I have to wait for whatever it is to settle then I have to drink more.” Dick told him bouncing up and down excitedly.

Bruce's lips twitched into a fond look and ran his hand through Dicks sweaty raven locks.

“Go shower chum.” Bruce told him gently shoving him in the direction of the showers.

Dick rolled his eyes but skipped over to the showers.

“He has more control over himself now that he is older.” Jason told Bruce as he did cool down stretches.

Bruce nodded then left. He didn’t dislike Jason per say, but he didn’t like how comfortable he was with Dick. He has this father like demeanor with Dick that made Bruce want to punch him and establish that he was the father, even though he had no right to. He wasn’t even Dickie's real dad. Back when he first took Dick in he promised he wouldn’t replace his father. He didn't know how to tell Dick that he is his father too. That’s what he thought the adoption papers would do but he never could tell Dick or any of his kids for that matter to call him dad. Damion called him father but it felt so formal and disconnected.

.

Dick woke everyone up after his shower. He laughed and joked as they groggily tried to get to the kitchen for coffee.

“I’m taller than you little D!” Dick exclaimed as they climbed out of the batcave into the manor.

“I don't think a centimeter counts Grayson. I have fathers genetics so soon I will be taller than you at any age.” Damion cross his arms.

“Whatever you say little D.” Dick said patting him on the head then running off before Damion stabbed him.

They made it to the dining table that was full of breakfast food. Waffles for Stephanie, cereal for Dick, fresh bread and jam for Jason, eggs and bacon for Bruce and a weird looking vegan salad for Damien. The rest of the bats weren’t as picky and ate any of the top options.

“You’re the best Alfi.” Dick said eyes wide at the table. Full of food. He usually made everyone's favourite, but they weren’t usually all at the same breakfast table at the same time.

Cassandra gave Alfred a hug and grabbed some eggs.  

Eventually the adults made it to the table too. Selina, Bruce and Jason sat down.

“Wow. Never seen this much coffee outside a coffee shop.” Jason mused as he pulled the cup out of Dicks hands.

“Hey.” He whined.

Jason rolled his eyes fondly and took a sip of the drink “You are literally a ball of energy. There is no way I’m letting you have a heart attack at 14.” Jason scolded.

Dick just rolled his eyes and ate his cereal.

The bats stared in shock. Coffee was pretty sacred with the bats. Bruce had never taken that from them even if it was for their own good. Jason was acting parental towards Dick and it took them this long to notice.

Jay cleared his throat “So Jason number two, how long were you stuck with Dickie on the island.” He asked as casually as he could like he didn’t care but the whole family leaned in curious.

“Probably six months. Time was weird on the island.” Jason responded looking thoughtful.

“So you guys got close?” Stephanie pried smirking knowing they were all wondering the same thing.

“Well yeah. Diana pretty much called him my nephew.” Jason laughed.

Dick laughed “Also being the only guys who know what a burger is on an island of warriors was bonding.”

“I craved fried food so bad the first few months.” Jason joked.

“Does Diana treat you like her son?” Cassandra asked calmly.

Dick rubbed the back of his neck blushing. “Kind of. I guess.”

Damion growled. “You belong to us.”

Dick looked startled “Aw thanks Dami. I don’t really belong to anyone. Plus its Die she's like super motherly to anyone even ask Jay when he was still Robin.”

Jason shrugged. “She made it to every stupid event and my eighth grade graduation.”

“That’s adorable.” Stephanie cooed.

Everyone was done eating when Dick jumped out of his seat and ran out the house with no warning. Jason looked confused but shot out after him.

“What the hell!” Stephanie yelled pulling Cassandra and Timothy out of their seats dragging them to the entrance. Soon everyone was outside shocked to see Wonder Woman in her full gear hugging Richard in the middle of Bruce Wayne's yard.

“Oh its regular sunday with the bats.” Stephanie said rolling her eyes at the weirdness of today.

Diana hugged her brother then made her way over to the group on the porch.

She pulled Jay and Tim into a small hug and smiled at the rest of the kids she was not so familiar with.

“I am back from the Island. It is now safe and the monsters are all dead.” She triumphantly announced.

“Awesome.” Dick said leaning onto her as she pulled her arm around him.

“We should celebrate with ice cream. If Alfred agrees ofcourse.” She said smiling at the Butler who was grinning at her fondly.

“Of course Princess! I’ll go prepare it.”

Selina rolled her eyes at everyone's giddiness at her fiances ex.

Diana sat between Duke and Cassandra asking them questions and nodding understandably. Dick was trying to use Jay as a jungle gym. Dick was older and taller but barely reached his little brothers chest who was towering over him. Cassandra was awestruck at the powerful woman. She could read the genuineness in her body language when she interacted with them. She treated every one of them like respected adults instead of stupid kids most people's body language shouted. Even Selina was uncomfortable being around them. Diana embraced it.

Alfred brought out ice cream and it was the perfect summer day. The teens decided to have a water fight.

Jay, Dick, Dami, Tim, Colen and Duke on one side vs. Steph, Cass, Barbra, and Harper they guys were winning so Diana joined forces with the girls and managed corner them and pour a tub of water on them officially winning the water wars. Bruce for the first time in a long time couldn’t help himself from laughing hysterically when he saw the drenched boys, until they decided to give him a hug and make a dog pile on top of him. Then Diana and the girls were the ones laughing. Cassandra hasn’t felt that at ease in her whole life.

Selina had went inside not wanting to be near the brats when they had water weapons. Cats didn’t do water. But hearing Bruce's booming laughter made her heart tug with regret letting him stay out there with his amazing ex.

They all changed and ate lunch then gathered in the library. It never looked so small. Diana was sitting on a comfy lazy boy with Dick next to her and Jason sitting on the handle. Jay was laying on the love seat with Stephanie and Tim on the floor under it. Cassandra Harper, Duke and Colen took over on of the couches with Bruce, Damion and Selina on the other, with Damion intentionally sitting between them to piss off Selina.

“Do you want to come with me little one?” Diana asked shocking the whole room.

Dick ignored them throwing his legs over her lap so he was able to turn and face her properly.

Dick just shrugged and buried in face in her neck. He had gotten use to Diana and Jason but he couldn't leave Bruce. Then again he lived alone in Bludhaven so would Bruce really be upset. Did he even want to leave Bruce. He didn't know what to say so he ignored the question.

...

They were in the batcave. Evening had fell and they were plotting out patrol routes for the night. Having a full house meant more coordination than normal but also more eyes and ears in the city.

“Richard. Stop.” Selina growled. Dick was swinging off the pillars of the cave making squeeking noises.

Dick just laughed at her pain and ignored her.

“Seriously brat. Knock it out.” She got up and yelled catching the attention of every member of the batfamily and wonder twins.

“Your just some villain who fucks my adopted father. You don’t get to tell me what to do.” Dick sneered at Selina flippin onto the floor in front of her.

“Dick!” Bruce shouted.

Dick glared at Bruce.

“Apologise” Bruce demanded.

Dick rolled his eyes and tried to walk past Bruce to leave but Bruce grabbed his arm yanking him back.

“Father he is just saying the truth. Selina has no say in our lives.” Damon reasoned looking at Selena with his sense of superiority. If Dick didn’t like Selina, Damion sure as hell wasn’t going to like her.

“You know what brat your right I’m not your mom. Clearly you weren’t raised with any respect.” She snapped not thinking the last line though.

Bruce flinched. Tears built up in Dicks face not sure if she was talking about Bruce, but it felt like she was insulting his dead parent.

“Fuck you! Second rate gold digger” Dick spat between clenched teeth.

_ SLAP _

.

..

…

The noise echoed off the walls

Diana was between them before Dick was able to hold his burning cheek. She snapped Selinas wrist then turned to check on Dick. Bruce rushed to check on Selena and the bats were too shocked to react at all.

Diana removed Dicks hand from his cheek to see the red hand imprint.

She gave Dick a gentle smile before gesturing for her brother to come over.

“Go get some ice.” She told him. He grabbed Dick and lead him out of the room talking to him so quietly no one caught the conversation.

“Diana.” Bruce said his voice deep in his angry batman growl. She stood tall and furious glaring at Selina.

“Touch a child again and I will shatter your hand.” She threatened. Only Bruce and Cassandra saw how truly she meant it.

“You can’t walk into my house and tell MY fiance how to deal with  _ MY  _ kids.” Bruce yelled.

Diana just raised a brow at him.

“I’m taking Richard. His siblings are free to visit and join us as they please. Bruce you can schedule times and if you bring HER you won’t see your son for a long time.” She told him stomping out of the cave.

“You can't take my son.” Bruce growled out forgetting Selina and her broken wrist standing to his full height glaring at Diana.

“You can't stop me. He is better off with me anyway.” She told him before stalking out of the room.

.

By the time Selinas wrist was in a cast the manor was empty.

Dana and Jason took Dick. Damon, Cassandra and Jason followed them. Stephanie, Harper, Tim, Duke and Colon went out on patrol then were going to stay at the titans tower for a while. Alfred told Selina and Bruce that he was disappointed in the way they behaved. After dinner he requested the week off to go check on Dick.

Bruce and Selina sat on opposite ends of the bed quietly until Selina finally spoke up.

“I don’t want kids. I want you. I love you more than I have loved anything in my life, but I don’t like sharing.” She said solemnly.

Bruce rubbed his face confused and frustrated. “Selina you knew I had kids. You knew the day I took Richard in. Why did you agree to marry me?”

“They were never here.” She said quietly.

“When you asked me to marry you. The only one in the house full time was Duke and he is a wallflower. Harper and Colon were on a mission abroad at the time I thought they would keep their own apartment.” She said honestly “Dick and Jason were adults. Damion lived with his team of weirdos, Tim has parents. Barbara and Stephanie aren't even yours. I assumed it was just going to be the two of us and Alfred.”

Bruce stood up frustrated “I am a father. This is my life. It’s a full time job. Even when they are adults I am still their dad! Still need to take care of them. Always will.” He growled feeling that he failed his kids if Selina clearly thought they were a nascence. He gave them a lot of freedom but he would always be there if they called. He had to make sure they were safe the older they got the more he seemed to worry.

“So now that you know. I am not going to give them up for you. If it was them or you I will always choose them.” Bruce said studying her posture and every move she made making sure she didn’t lie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone who ships the bat with the cat. I don't like how they never address that he is a dad of like a bazillion kids. Selina hasn't really interacted with any except for Damion in the comics that I read. Haha comic book rant. Anyways tell me what you think? I'm at a crossroads with Bruce, Selina and Dianna relationships. So comment and kudos if you like ;)   
> Also never take a 9 unit class in the summer... It's not fun.


	9. the verdict

“Everyone keeps telling me that they have never seen you happy until we decided to get married.” Selena whispered.

Bruce groaned and rubbed his face tiredly. 

“Selina. I was really happy, but it wasn't just because of you. You should have know that. I thought you knew me better than anyone else! I was happy because my friends and family were close to me, working together and spending time with each other. My kids make me happy all the time. When I wake up and hear them running around causing some disaster in the hallways that makes me smile. I might not be the most vocal, but I am a hands on father. Tell me you knew this Selina?” he almost begged the last sentence.

Selina studied his features then looked away.

“I _know._ I just let what people kept saying get to my head. You will choose those little brats over me any day, and I resent them for it. I want to start a family with you, but you already have one.” 

“Why can't you just join mine?” he asked. 

Selina huffed out a dry laugh “Always asked too much of me Bruce. You have too much faith in me. That I won't go back to being a thief, that I won't break your heart, that I can possibly stand beside you in your family. Bruce! I can't do that! I am _flawed_ , unlike you and your perfect children. I break under pressure. I have deceived you and flipped from villain to anti-hero to anti-villain so many times at this point Harley is more of a hero than I am. I love that you see me as that person. _Hell sometimes I pretend I am_ , but I think we need to face reality. She isn't me.” 

Bruce and Selina intertwined their hands together squeezing tightly then let go.  

“I think we need a break.” Selina told him.

Bruce said nothing and walked out of the room going to the gym in the batcave.

..

The next day Selena was gone. Bruce moped around the batcave most of the day. 

Suddenly there was noise and a commotion in the manor.  Bruce snuck upstairs only to be tackled the second he stepped outside of the old clock. 

Bruce's first instinct was attack, but it was too light and small so his brain paused his defense mode and he made himself look.

“Dickie?” he asked confused.

Dick had latched onto his neck hanging on like a koala bear giving him a toothy smile.

“Hi!” he smiled.

Bruce looked up to see everyone in the room grinning at him.

“What… What are you guys doing here?” he asked a little choked up. He coughed to cover it up and picked Dick up into his arms properly and inspected the nasty bruise on his cheek gently. 

“It wasn't fair to take your children from you. Once the shock wore off Richard gave us a piece of his mind and pouted until we agreed to return.” Diana said smiling at Richard fondly as he buried his face in Bruce's neck bashfully.

“Sorry I was a jerk.” He whispered.

Bruce rubbed his back in acknowledgement. 

He needed them here. He didn't notice how much until he looked out at them. Jason and Damian were pretending they didn't care as much as they really did. The girls and Alfred were smiling at him and Duke and Tim were grinning. 

...

Once everyone settled Alfred announced that he was going to prepare dinner and left. 

Everyone got comfortable in the study like they did yesterday. 

“Uh Bruce? Where is Selina?” Dick mumbled looking around like he just noticed her absence.

Bruce ignored the question ruffling his hair which got him a glare in return.

“I’m serious.” he tried to look serious but he still had his childish features, high pitched voice and way to pick-up-able to be threatening.

“We are taking a break.” Bruce announced.

Dicks eyes grew twice as large looking surprised.

“This is because of yesterday. I didn't mean it! Shit.” Dick said panicking.

He was the reason they broke up. Everyone said Bruce was never that happy before and he is the one who ended it. Dick wanted to yell and tell him to get back with her. He didn't really like Selena but Bruce did! He couldn't be the reason. Not after everything. He tried to voice it out loud but he wasn't getting enough air into his lungs. He could hear Bruce talking but it all jumbled up before he could understand it. 

Dick needed to get out of there. He felt like poison. He flipped over the couches and dashed out of the room. He didn't want to deal with this and his body reacted with flight in the situation.

The room was still after Dick bolted out of it. 

“What the hell.” Jason yelled.

…

Diana found Dick on the roof with the help of Cassandra and talked with him through the night when the rest of the Bats and her brother went out on patrol. 

After patrol Diana and Bruce switched spots.

They were silent for a while. Bruce had brought out a big Jacked and covered Dick before pulling him onto his lap, running his fingers through his hair as the sun started to rise. 

Dicks cheeks had tear tracks proof that he had cried but he laid there calmly in Bruce's arms.

The sun was almost up when Bruce finally was able to put his feelings into thoughts into words.

“It wasn't your fault.” He said and Dick stiffened in his arms.

“We want different things in life. That has nothing to do with you. It would have happened eventually and honestly it's better now than later."

He decided to switch tactics midway "You kids make me so happy.”

“When Tim glares at me for taking his coffee. The way Cassandra started to open up around us. When Jason willingly hangs around the manor. When Stephanie asks for a raise and Harper and Colon argue over the remote. Duke and Damion bonding. All of those little things make me so happy. I…” Bruce paused then took a deep breath always feeling odd stating his feelings 

“I love them. And I love you. Selina makes me happy, but you kids and Alfred make me happier than anything.” He said kissing the top of Dicks hair.

Bruce shifted and forced Dick to look up at him pulling his chin up.

“There was nothing you could or couldn't have done to change what happened with Selina and I. Okay?”

Dick nodded, but he wasn’t so sure.

  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mad that they keep saying that Bruce has never been happy before. That means he is a shit! Ugh the comics are so annoying! 'Bruce is finally getting a family', like he didn't have one before! Most parents I know would drop their SO like a hot potato for their kids, but nooo Selina is the ONLY thing Bruce cares about or that makes him happy and it pisses me off. Sorry for the rant! Hope you like my story! I actually like Selena, but I feel like it should be her joining the family not making her own family with Bruce and herself. Ugh.
> 
> Do you read the comics? What do you think/feel?   
> I love reading coments so if you want to make my day leave me a comment so I know yall are reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story!  
> I will not be posting regularly.  
> I write faster when I feel the love... That's a lie. college is stress and I have no time...


End file.
